kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fardin Conquests (1909-1934)
The Fardin Conquests is the name commonly given to the series of campaigns launched by the Fardin Party, primarily by military leader Yove Kanib, and executed by the Fardin Guard, the military of the party, in numerous different planets, moons and planetoids in different star systems in order to establish allies or satellite states of the Fickolean Fardin Government. This collection of planets came under the Union of Fardin Planet. In 1913 the Union of Fardin Planets (UFP) was formed by Po Bjorban, the Fickolean Fardin President. The Tap/Fardin Party became simply the 'Fardin' Party in 1915, at which point the ventures of the so-called 'Fardin Guard' were given the name. Sandeem Yersvesch and Noielle In 1909, Commander General/ Grand General Yove Kanib, who was head of the Fardin Guard military force at the time, promised diplomats from Yersvesch that he would help end the war that had raged between Yersvesch and Noielle and bring about peace. Initially, Yove secured funding from the Fardin Party to aid a Communist faction within Yersvesch, as well as a communist faction within Noielle. Both parties would then gain allegiance to Ficko and to the Fardin Party. In 1911, Yove managed to successfully create a fund that he, alongside Secretary Amy Clintwood, could distribute to the funding of political parties. This was seperate to the endeavours of Bjorban himself in securing funding for Communists in Biackaar and Snod-Lipton. Later that year, the ethnic war between Yersvesch and Noielle intensified as both planets developed atomic weapons. At this point, the Fardin Guard threatened intervention if both planets did not cease nuclear activity. Both planets agreed to do so at the Gronchmire Conference of 1910. However, the same year, after the Democratic Fardin Party of Yersvesch requested the suppliment of arms, the Fardin Guard offered military assistance. The existing government of Yersvesch, governed by dictator Rombello Antuc, began to weaken rapidly, fighting a war on two fronts against both Noielle and the Communists within the planet. The Communist uprising came to an end in 199th 1910, when the Communist leader in Yersvesch, Stepfan Ogtuse, agreed to call an end to actions and aid the government of Yersvesch in fighting Noielle, with the conditions that Yersvesch would become a Communist Fardinist Planet, and that Dictator Antuc could keep his position. In 387th, 1910, Yove requested that of Bjorban that he should be able to declare war on behalf of Ficko on Noielle. Fickolean diplomats encouraged surrender, allowing Noielle to continue its existing government provisionally but allow the Communist party, the 'Noielle Fardinist Communists' to run. They conditionally surrendered on 1st 1911. Yove then requested of Bjorban that the region should be taken directly under the control of the Union of Fardin Planets and given no autonomy, until sucha time when "a more democratic system could be introduced." This was in the continuing of Antuc's tyrannical brutality. This he was granted, and on 38th 1911 he staged a coup to overthrow Antuc, establishing himself as the official head of state, with Stepfan Ogtuse as head of government. Meanwhile in 19th 1911, in Noielle, when the Communists got in power, the election was declared rigged and the Congress, (chosen by the Head of State the 'Glowing Knight' of Noielle), voted to give the government emergency powers. Within weeks, the Fardin Guard swept the planet, destroying religious buildings and buildings of administrative significance in major cities, and arrested all members of the government, sweeping the Noielle Fardinist Communists to power and declaring martial law. Once again, Yove made himself sole head of state. After such an event, the Glowing Knight of Noielle, a thousand year old magical being with a ceremonial role as head of state as monarch, came out from his lair and fought the Fardin Guard. He challenged the new head of state to a duel, which it became obvious he was likely to win. In order to kill the Glowing Knight of Noielle, and to act as a special operations team, Yove recruited some of the most powerful wizards from the Wizard planet of Hangror, and entrusted them with assassinating the Glowing Knight. This Group of Wizards became the Secret Magical Operatives Service (SMOS). Banrima On 54th, 1911, Yove turned his attention to the less powerful state of Banrima, which had remained neutral in the conflict for hundreds of years, having forced out the forces of Noielle and taken back colonies. The planet of Banrima was at the time governend by the monarch Queen Bashabo II. Only those who had been knighted by the Queen or made a 'Libra' (equivalent to a Lord, part of the nobility) had the right to vote in elections for Leader of the Privy Council, whilst the rest of the Privy Council was decided by the Queen, and the Queen was able to overrule and rule all decision-making. On this date, the 54th 1911, the Fardin Guard offered the Queen a continuation of the monarchy with joint Fardin occupation. Queen Bashabo II refused, knowing of the coups in Noielle, Yersvesch and elsewhere and, perhaps rightfully, distrusting Yove. In response, Yove organised a blockade, taking over the smaller state of Gargar by overthrowing the democratic government and replacing it with a new system in which the Fardin Guard had joint control with the Communist Party of Gargar. The blockade stopped all trade out of Banrima, crippling the economy. The Queen called for the help of the planet Dazneii, long isolated from the other planets, which was refused, and then she called for the help of Warhammer, an adversary of the UFP. Warhammer, however, also refused. On 120th 1911 the Queen attempted to purge the Communist Party and establish martial law to protect her own authority from potenital coups. This led to a long-lasting battle against Communist forces, funded by the Fardin Guard, against the forces of Queen Bashabo. The Queen began then overruled the leader of the Privy Council, Johnathon Batbet-T to set up a commission to investigate potential Fardinists, violating individual rights. Between 125th and 185th of 1911, there were 8 attempts on the life of Queen Bashabo II, all of which failed. Yove capitalised on newfound feelings of resentment against the government, arming the civilians and placing members of the Fardin Guard across the planet to act as provocateurs, encouraging violence. The Communist leader Rody Man-manskin led the revolution. The revolution raged for 100 days before Ficko declared war on Banrima and began conducted targeted strikes on her military strongholds. With the economy weakened, and defences low, Queen Bashabo had little means to defend herself and little means to continue the fight. She attmepted to leave the planet and head for refuge in Dazneii on the 90th 1912, however she was captured by the Fardin Guard, and killed. Yove then established full control of Banrima, with the Fardin Guard solely ruling the planet and elections 'on hold'. During this time, Yove ensured the people were fed by continuing trade with Yersvesch, Noielle and Gargar, and subsidising the people with the food of these other planets. By speeding up the super-mechanization of agriculture and the genetic engineering of plants to improve crop yields, Yove was able to produce a surplus, and feed Banrima despite its famine. This came at a significant cost for Ficko, and as such, in 258th 1913, when Banrima was granted free elections, the Fardin Guard still ensured that most of the population were directly employed by the UFP to produce food and, more importantly, titanium and aluminium, for the Fardin Guard's new technologies. Gargar The Fickolean takeover of Gargar occurred in 1911, where Yove had utilized the Fardin Guard and SMOS to overthrow the semi-democratic government of Gargar and install a Communist leadership which promised the Fardin Guard police powers as well as the use of the planet as a military base. The coup lasted between 94th 1911 to 120th 1911, and was met with some resistance from the public. Yove used the resources of Gargar, specifically large oil fields, to trade with Jaraken in return for large amounts of calaxium, which was then just beginning to be used as a potential battery material. At the time, methods of refining calaxium on Ficko were yet undiscovered, and the Fardin acquisition of Jarakeni calaxium helped spur research. Dazneii The Planet of Dazneii was taken last, and acquired after Yove supported a military coup which toppled the leader and replaced him (President Nancy Croncle) with a Fardin General, General Bonskill Raptor, who then became President Commander Raptor. He had wanted to name himself Supreme Leader, however the Fardin Guard had denied this position, as he was ultimately loyal to Yove and to Po Bjorban, of Ficko. Blujeng